First Date
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: Jack Kennedy was minding his own business when he runs across mystique on campus grounds. And she's not there to give them cookies! OC/Mystique Don't own X-Men!
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

X-men! They kinda suck... But the brotherhood rocks! Too bad they lost...

Don't own X-men... Dammit... OC/ mystique

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My name is Jackson Jericho Kennedy.

I am twenty years old.

I am a mutant.

I attend Xavier's school for gifted children.

And I'm in love with the enemy's right hand man-er lady. I really have to tell you the whole story, because you'll probably tell me I'm crazy if I didn't. Well I was just minded my own business... Aw hell, +sigh+ might as well do this right.

The problem

I walked along the garden of the Xavier mansion with my right hand in my pocket, it was a beautiful night; pitch black. I slowly brought my right hand in front of my face, and for a second I was hypnotized by the metallic alloy that was my power. It was a monestrous thing, seemingly made of solid metal with studs on the knuckles and long claws on the end of the fingers that extended about an inch. I tore my sight from the hand to my right foot, seeing the claws that were my toes covered by an alloy of unknown origin sticking out from beneath the black denim jeans I wore. I was dressed a crimson red button-up shirt that was unbuttoned halfway do to the warm weather, with rolled-up sleeves, and a black ball cap. I saw the moon with a crescent in the sky. The moon always gave me a weird feeling, like it was about to do something like a sin.

Maybe I was a sinner.

I walked to the end of the maze-like structure of plants to reach a hill overlooking the school building, my favorite spot. I eased myself down to sit on the finely-cut grass decorating the lawn when I caught something glinting in the dull moonlight. I squinted my eyes to see through the darkness, but all I could see was that little glint; nothing more. I turned onto my stomach to crawl behind some cover in case whatever it was, was hostile. I did a stint in the marines alright, I know what the reflection off a weapon looks like. I took my time in crawling to the safe area behind some bushes, and made my way to the source of my curiosity. I spotted a barrel peaking out from behind a bird-bath and worked my way to the non-business end of the area of it's sight, I took cover behind a large tree to finally see my object of my rusty stealth skills. Seriously, I need to brush up on my old training regiment...

Holy Shit!

OK, what I'm about to tell you is gonna sound crazy, but there was a voluptuous _blue _chick aiming a M200 sniper-rifle at the teacher dorm rooms. More importantly, she was **naked. **While I was taking in an eye-full of 100% woman, I noticed the angle the barrel was pointing.

Right at old man Xavier's bedroom window, fuck.

I reached in my shirt and pulled out a black Beretta M9 out of the holster on my rib. I remembered I extended the barrel of the handgun by four inches and increased the clip size by three, so I haven't exactly had time to get used to the feel of it yet. Great, just great. I recall the conversation me and Xavier had over firearms, just so you know, I won. I convinced him I was of no danger to the students or the faculty... unless they piss me off.

I stood up and slowly made my way to the figure behind the rifle, facing her back. I poked the back of her head with the gun.

"Turn around." Surprised I was this cold?

She released the handle on the rifle and put her hands up, At least she wasn't resisting yet. She cautiously turned around to face me. I froze at her gorgeous face for only a moment before eyeing her up and down. Man, she had to be one of the sexiest women I ever laid eyes on: killer body, hot face; yep, this chick was stacked.

"I know you don't have a high-powered rifle trained at the old man's room because you want to give him a good time, so who sent you?" I asked, keeping my gun pointed at her head and looked down.

"Heh, guess I don't have to cavity search you for identification." I cracked a small joke, she giggled. Well, not the ideal first date, but we're breaking the ice.

She smiled. "I wouldn't mind if you did." She purred.

I thought of all the things I could do if _I _wasn't the one who didn't mind.

"Yeah well, business before pleasure." I knew she recognized the silent challenge, when her eyebrow shot up. I directed the gun back to it's holster and she noticed my arm.

"I see, so you're the one who was in a shootout with Wolverine last week?" She lowered her arms to her hips.

I rolled my eyes. "Asshole deserved a bullet in the throat." I was still on probation for that!

"Well, as you said: business before pleasure!" She shot at me with a kick to the head.

I blocked the foot with my forearm and grabbed it with my other hand to throw her across the garden. She flipped to land on her feet before jumping to an overhead kick to my chest. I sidestepped the blow and hand latched onto her upper-arm, and pulled her towards me, quickly grabbing the other arm to trap them both behind her back; restraining her effectively. Nice to know I'm not _that _rusty.

She laughed at me. "Talk about _manhandling._"

I leaned forward to her ear. "You look like to type to like it rough." I felt her shiver.

I chuckled. This was a dangerous game.

She leaned her head back to look me in the eyes, she had yellow eyes. Kinda like a sunset, no, just like a sunset. She eased her head up to mine, her lips brushing against my chin and worked there way up to my own lips with a burning kiss. She licked my teeth, begging entrance to my mouth, I complied with her. Her long tongue twisted around mine in a battle nether one of us was intending to lose. She pulled away for a second, only to attack my mouth again, I felt her hands caressing mine through the hold I had her in. She wanted me to let go.

I did. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm embrace while I circled my left arm to her waist, my metallic right arm sitting on her rear, messaging the warm flesh. I took car to make sure my claws didn't cut anything.

I sighed into her mouth and pulled her away, staring back into her eyes.

"You better get out of here before someone else finds you." She looked surprised.

"You're letting me go?" Her eyebrow was back up.

I smiled. "Consider it a thank you for an eventful night."

"Can I get your name, metal man?" she asked with a grin.

"Jack Kennedy, call me Jackknife." I answered.

She pulled away to walk to the edge of the garden before looking back.

With her silhouette illuminated in the moonlight, she looked gorgeous.

"Mystique, Jackknife. Until next time." Then she disappeared.

I looked back at her M200 with a smile. Folding it up to the carrying position, I made my way to my room. I set the rifle on my desk and laid down on my bed. 'Heh, I'm definitely going to plan a second date." I slipped into a Mystique-filled dream.

Just to clarify, Jack has dark brown hair that curled slightly in the back and a semi-dark skin tone. His right arm and leg is made of a organic metal alloy that is almost as hard as adamantium.

He isn't ashamed of it either, never wearing a right shoe or long-sleeved shirt. He also was a child soldier in russia when he was six years old, he was rescued at ten by american Marines who adopted him and trained him in advanced killing and stealth tactics. He was ridiculed at twelve years old when he tried to enter school for his arm and leg. On a side note, he has a Russian accent mixed with Texan drawl, thanks to a member of the Marines that taught him how to speak more than what the Russians who barked orders did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Been a while, huh? Well, here it is! R&R! Don't own X-men... dammit...

Just so you know, I'm gonna drop a few surprises on you guys! Get ready.

-STORY START-

I slowly opened my eyes to the dull drown ceiling of my dorm-room. I wanted to turn over on my stomach and forget it was morning, but if I did that, Wolverine would come to wake me up; I still can't shoot him. I grumbled and swung my legs over the side of the bed and ran my hands through my hair; it was getting a little long. I realized I was still in my clothes from last night... last night. Last night I met Mystique. I discarded my shirt, shoes and pants. I removed my holsters for my M9 and stared at the firearm with distaste written on my face. I didn't even fire the gun once and I hated it. I threw it on my desk without looking, and turned to said desk when I heard something fall off it.

It was a folded up M200 sniper rifle.

I stood up and reached for the compact rifle. Turning it over in my hands, I began to notice the subtle modifications the M200 had. It was larger than normal, with and elongated barrel, and a huge laser pointer mounted under the barrel. I guess for short-range sniping, or; hell, maybe close-quarters combat for all I know. The grip on the handle was checkered down for less chance of the shooter's fingers slipping, it had been converted from a bolt-action to a semi-automatic, and had a magazine that was about twice the size of a standard M200. A rail mount, almost like you would find on a M4A1 was present on the outward barrel for various attachments.

'What a weird gun' I thought to myself. 'But high quality all the same.'

I silently unfolded the gun to the firing position, I caught that the overall barrel length had been longer than I thought, making the entire rifle five and a half feet long. If I wasn't an ex-marine, I might not have been able to hold the damn thing with one hand. How did Mystique carry this thing?

Leaving the room for the kitchen; a sandwich was calling my name. When my feet took me to the fridge for a turkey sandwich, I spotted Rogue and Iceman talking outside through the window over the sink. Cute couple, beats jean and Wolvy. Wonder if Scott has caught em' running around naked yet? I leaned against the counter-top munching on my sandwich when the ever beautiful, Ororo Munroe A.K.A. Storm strutted into the kitchen angrily. I could tell she was angry by the little dark cloud floating over her as she walked.

"What's up, Little Cloud?" I asked with a tilt of my head. She hated my nickname for her.

She turned toward me with a glare and shot a small bolt of lightning at me, I dodged. She kept firing electricity at me for a good ten minutes, soon enough she was panting and exhausted.

"Ok, Little Cloud?" I asked again, hanging off the ceiling-fan

"Yeah, I think I got it all out." She said, nodding.

I let myself fall to the ground, landing on my feet, and returned to my food.

"So, gonna tell what's wrong, or do I have to find out on my own?" I grinned as she shivered, remembering last time I found something out on my own.

Me and storm go way back, when I was still a soldier in Russia she saw me on the street during a march. I was only about five then, but fourteen years later we met again after I was rescued, she offered me a place here and I was curious. The rest is history.

Storm looked down at the ground and twiddled her thumbs. "When I tried to ask Logan to go with me to the school dance, he said no."

'Oh! The dance! I forgot!' I thought. Well, I never go so it doesn't bother me, but she does.

"You don't even like him." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

She nodded. "No I don't, but I need a date!" She screamed.

"Well, take someone you trust, make sure it's not someone too youth though, hate for the students to get the wrong impression." I didn't notice a smile break out on her face as I gnawed my turkey-infested delicacy.

"Why, thank you for volunteering!" She laughed as she latched onto my arm.

I spit out my wich' in surprise. "Vhy Vould you do that?!" True to my heritage, my russian accent shown behind the American shroud I had established.

"Because it'll make me happy, and you love making me happy!" I did like to see her smile.

I grumbled. "Damn you, Weather-Witch!"

She hugged me, smiling. "It's next week at eight! I owe you one!" She ran down the hallway before I could change my mind.

"I know when the fuckin' dance starts!" I yelled after her.

I turned around to finish my sandwich and saw the Infamous Iceman staring at me wide-eyed, and Rogue hiding behind him.

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty, frostbite! Everyone fucking cusses!" I stormed off, angry that I had been wrestled into this idiotic dance.

Which was where Jean caught me in the hall with a cardboard box in her arms. "Hey! Jack! A package came for you in the mail. Oh, and have you made any progress with finding out who keeps putting firecrackers in the school mailbox?"

I lifted the box under my arm. "No, their elusive little bastards."

She smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll catch them soon. How is Storm after Logan said No?"

I laughed hard. "Want to know if she is a contestant in the race for Wolvy's heart eh?"

She blushed and waved her hands in the air. "No I'm not! I'm with Scott!"

I lowered my laugh to a few chuckles. "Babe, you and me both know that ain't true."

She blushed even redder if it was even possible. "How did you find out?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I walked by your room one day and Wolvy walked out, when I asked him why he was in there, he just walked away. Plus, when he opened the door I saw you getting dressed. It wasn't hard to figure out. So, how ya gonna break the news to redeye?" I asked curiously.

"I'm waiting for the right time." She looked at the ground, obviously ashamed.

I sighed and regarded her with a harder voice than before. "Careful Jean. Pretty girl like you can break some hearts. Let him down easy, but down just run around behind his back; that ain't right." I couldn't see her face because her hair was shielding it, but I swore some tears escaped onto the carpeted floor. At least she had a conscience, which is more than I can say for a lot of girls I've met.

I resigned myself to awkwardly give her a one-handed hug since the box was in my other hand. She slipped her arms around my waist and I held her for a second. Well, more than a second actually; I guess she was really mortified at what she done. She'll make Logan real happy.

I let her go and put her at arms length. "You alright?" She nodded.

I held the sleeve of my shirt out to her. "Blow." I gave her no room to argue.

She blew her nose in it and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Jack. You aren't such a bad guy; contrary to popular belief."

I scoffed. "Shoot one Wolverine and everyone's branded you something or another." I turned around, thankful I had at least eased her mind a bit.

She laid her hand on my arm. "I really mean it, thanks."

I waved my hand at her. "Yeah, yeah. No good deed goes unpunished and all that." I walked off before she could say anymore; eager to open the mysterious package. Closing the door on my way in my room, I retrieved a knife from my desk and cut the tape open to pry apart the sides. I wondered what it could be, I didn't order anything.

I lifted another, smaller box out of that one and ripped off the blue envelope attached to it. I ripped apart the damn thing to see what was this whole thing about and read the letter.

_Dear Jackknife,_

_I wanted to express my gratitude for letting me go last night, I saw this in a pawnshop and thought it fit you._

_Love, Mystique._

No way, she got me something? Huh. I hope it's not a bomb. I've had one too many experiences were women sent me those. Naked pictures of herself? Maybe, wait, isn't she always naked? Eh, I wouldn't mind either way. My inner pervert was resisting the urge to ogle the thought of Mystique; naked, with me; in a Jacuzzi... storing that thought away for later.

I gaped at the object in my hands.

It was a handgun; but not _just _a handgun. This was a nickel-plated SIG-sauer P220 Sport With a custom sound suppresser, and a long-range scope. The standard hammer of the gun had been replaced with a ring hammer, and it had black polymer grips. This gun was _definitely_ a keeper.

_(Author's note: I have pictures of the gun at my profile.)_

I pointed the gun out the window to test the scope to find it reached a lot longer than I thought, making me see a almost half-mile across the campus. I think the next time I see Mystique, I'm gonna kiss her.

'And more' I thought. Heading out the door to little old Wolvy's room.

I needed to give it a field test.

-STORY END-

R&R!!! Or Mystique will shoot you.


End file.
